1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an arc piston engine and more specifically to an arc piston drive engine having an output which is enhanced by a turbine engine positioned within the annular cylinder engine block housing the arc piston.
SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
The present invention comprises a combined turbine annular piston engine. In either a two-cycle or a four-cycle engine, an arc piston reciprocating along an arc path within the annular cylinder 1 is converted to rotational output of the flywheel 11 via the connecting rod 13 as a crank unit. A radial gas turbine 15 is positioned in the opening in the middle of the annular cylinder. A power enhancing unit is connected to the output shaft 10 of the arc-piston 7 engine or to the gas-turbine shaft 17. As a result, the turbo enhanced annular piston engine has substantially improved heat efficiency.
Advantages of the present invention include reduced weight and volume of the cylinder per horse power. In addition, the arc-piston stroke is longer than that of conventional piston engines since the cylinder is arc-shaped. This results in perfect combustion of the fuel/air mixture because of the increase in air-charging efficiency. Therefore, exhaust pollution is substantially reduced, engine height is lowered, and fuel efficiency is much improved because of an increase in output power. In addition, production cost is reduced because of the simple structure, and safety and durability are excellent as well.
The more pertinent and important features of the present invention have been outlined above in order that the detailed description of the invention which follows will be better understood and that the present contribution to the art can be fully appreciated. Additional features of the invention described hereinafter form the subject of the claims of the invention. Those skilled in the art can appreciate that the conception and the specific embodiment disclosed herein may be readily utilized as a basis for modifying or designing other structures for carrying out the same purposes of the present invention. Further, those skilled in the art can realize that such equivalent constructions do not depart from the spirit and scope of the invention as set forth in the claims.